Racing Bonds
by MarigoldWolf
Summary: For Ren, the only thing he ever had to focus on was dragon racing with his friends. Now, he's having to save not only his world but another one as well. One without the dragons he's used to. What a mess he's gotten into! Slight AU at points. WARNING: Will have a boy/boy relationship later down the line (but nothing explicit!).
1. Prologue- A New Destiny Awaits

**A/N: Man, what is it with me and not coming up with good title names? DX Okay, well, I was originally going to TRY and get a group of oneshots out before this, but...you know what? Screw it! Let's do a full-length story! I'm starting to get back into _Dragon Booster_ somewhat (that may change in the near future, IDK...), so let's do one with my _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ OC Ren and his gang, eh? I'm a bit rusty at the series (I don't think I've seen it since...2005ish? I've been mainly seeing some fanwork of it on dA and got inspired more and more XD), so bear with me. ^^; I'll get better, I promise! I'm doing as much research on it as I can!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ or _Dragon Booster_ AT ALL! I only own my OCs. Got it? Good. (I hope ;-;)**

 **Prologue: A New Destiny Awaits:**

"Bleize? Bleize! Oh, come on, where is that dragon?" an eighteen-year-old young man (Ren) groaned, running a hand through his short dark-brown hair. _I swear, this happens all the time! One minute, I see her, and the moment I turn my back on her she vanishes! I swear, once I find her-_ Right as he was ranting in his head, the purple pack-class dragon stuck her head out from around the corner and roared in his face. "GACK!" He fell back onto his rear.

"So...not...COOL, Bleize!" The dragon gave a rumble, still grinning. "You're laughing at me...ugh, you're the weirdest pack-class dragon EVER."

Blezie pulled back up to her full height. She looked like the typical pack-class dragon (save for the bits of white on some of her markings), but she acted quite differently compared to most others. Yes, she preferred to be in her pack (consisting of the dragons of Ren's friends along with said riders), but she didn't mind training on her own with Ren. Others kept saying there was something not right about her, but Ren shrugs it off ("Hey, _I'm_ not exactly normal either. Why should Bleize be?").

"Well, thanks for the heart attack, but we better get with the others before Eric comes here and beheads me," he sighed, getting up. "That guy really needs to take a chill pill every once in a while."

Once getting suited up (both rider and dragon), they set off to the destination. The meeting place was in a more or less "private" section in Down City. A bit of a rough place, but not many people to find them while they're doing their practice. And the less likely that people can see them, the better.

While on the way there, Ren was a bit confused. _Eh? Why's the street all cleared out? This is getting freaky,_ he thought, having Bleize stop in her run. She looked a bit confused.

"Something's not right, girl. We better head back and call off today's practice," Ren told her. "Let's-" Before he could finish, someone raced past the two, scaring both dragon and rider. The unknown racer had the dragon screech to a halt a few feet away from the duo.

"You are Ren Mori of the dragon Bleize, right?" the unknown rider asked. The helmet covered up all of the rider's face, so Ren couldn't see any details at all.

"Me..? Why? And where has everyone gone?"

"That's not important. What is important...is that we race."

"Race? Sorry, pal, but this isn't the track for-"

"We will race to that sign and back here. The first one to make it back will be the winner. Agreed?"

 _This guy just doesn't want to give up on it...well, he wants a race, eh? He'll GET one!_ "Fine, we accept." Bleize gave out a distressed roar. Something clearly wasn't right with this rider or his...dragon. "Come on, Bleize. We've been doing pretty well in the races so far. I'm sure you can beat this one." A snort came from her. "Fine, I promise an extra treat then if you do this, win or lose."

Bleize snorted, catching a glance at the other dragon. There was just something...unnatural about it. It looked almost like one of those black psi-class dragons...or at least, in body anyway. There was a much more menacing glare to it and it was covered in spikes and markings that looked like dark flames dancing on its body. All in all, Bleize didn't know if Ren made the right choice at accepting this challenge.

The two got into position. The purple pack-class dragon took a glance at her opponent, not even seeing a flicker of emotion in the eyes. Trying to get rid of these nerves, she focused on what was ahead. The riders counted down and took off once they hit the final number.

For the most part, Ren and Bleize were in the lead. They made it to the sign and made the u-turn back to where the race started. _Yes! I knew all those hours of practice had to pay off! Now let's hurry up and end this and-!_ His thoughts started cutting off when, from the corner of his eye, he saw the other rider and dragon swiftly coming up. _And..._ Before he could even blink, they passed right by them. Bleize, in shock, screeched to a halt, not even bothering with finishing the race.

 _What...What in the...he was trailing behind us just a moment ago! And then...was he TAUNTING me the whole time!?_ Ren thought, slightly panting along with his dragon.

"You lose," the rider said. Ren could almost hear the smirk in the voice.

"I-" Ren could feel himself shaking. Bleize growled lowly, not from the loss, but from how the man was acting.

"Well, if this is all that even a mere _Guardian_ can do.." He lifted his hand up at Ren and Bleize. "...you have no hope of saving any of your worlds!"

"Any of...what are you talking about?!"

The hand the rider had extended started forming some sort of mag energy in the palm of his hand. Then it was blasted right at Ren and Bleize. However, instead of falling onto the street, it felt like both were falling into an abyss. Ren looked behind them to see if the guy had just blasted them over the rails, but no. It looked like darkness they were falling into. "Bleize, quick! Do the thing!"

Bleize tried to focus her own mag energy to do their "secret trick," but to no avail. She couldn't focus with her and her rider falling to parts unknown...if they'd survive it at all. Pretty soon, their vision went dark as both fell into unconsciousness.

(Scene Shift)

Ren groaned as he slowly opened his eyes...and then had to shut them with how bright the lights were. He hissed, putting an arm over his eyes. _Ack...scales, why do hospital lights have to blind you like that?!_ he thought.

"Young man, are you awake?" a voice from the side asked. Ren uncovered his eyes to see a doctor there.

"Uh, yeah. More or less," he replied, slowly sitting up.

"That's good. When you were brought in, I was sure your injuries would be more severe. The only problem we were worried of was a small concussion, possibly from your helmet hitting pavement. Other than that, you came away with only some scrapes here and there. Not bad from crashing your duel runner."

 _Seems like Bleize took most of the fall damage for me...wait, did he say "duel runner"? What's that?_ "I crashed what now?"

"Your duel runner. That's what I was told."

"You mean 'dragon,' right? I don't know what a duel runner is!"

"No, fairly sure it was duel runner. You sure you're okay there, son?"

 _Oh scales...what have I gotten myself into?!_

 **A/N: Well...this may be the only chapter for a while...I need to desperately catch up on all things _Dragon Booster_ related before I continue moving on. Like I said, it's been a LOOOONG time since I last saw the series at all (minus fanwork, but that's it). So, hope you look forward to the next chapter in this!**


	2. Chapter 1- Out Of This WorldLiterally

**A/N: Well, hope you guys weren't waiting too long, but here's the next (or first? I dunno, the prologue's technically first XD) chapter! Also, forgot to mention a few key things:**

 **-To put where this would take place in the _Dragon Booster_ realm...I'll just say that during when the series took place, Ren and his friends would be about Lance's age range. So, about eight years afterward? I guess.**

 **-Bleize's name is still pronounced like 'Blaze.' I might make a joke that it used to be spelled like 'Blaize,' but Ren's writing was so atrocious that everyone mistook the 'a' for an 'e' and he just went with it (and that's in the _Dragon Booster_ 's alphabet...yeah).**

 **-I _might_ throw in random oneshots or flashback chapters here and there if I get around to writing some interesting things that don't fit anywhere specifically in the story. Let me know if you guys want it all in the same place, though.**

 **-Going to the tactic of mostly first person POV. I'll put on the start of each scene who we're going to be seeing through the eyes of. Reason for this is 'cause mainly I'm trying to get canon characters' personalities right.**

 **And that's about it, I guess...other than the disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ or _Dragon Booster_. They go to their respective owners. I only own my OCs in this.**

 **Chapter 1- Out Of This World...Literally:**

(Third Person POV)

An eighteen year old girl with ash brown hair and blue eyes leaned on the door frame to her missing brother's room. _It's been almost a month and no sign of him? That just doesn't seem possible. Ren wouldn't have run away, at least not from the three of us,_ she thought. _Plus, there's also the fact that video feed went off when he had gone on one section of street. Something's not right..._

With a sigh, she walked away from the room and out the front door. She was then stopped by an orange control-class dragon who rumbled worriedly. "It's okay, Ori. I'm fine," she said, petting his snout.

The dragon, Ori, snorted as if saying, 'Yeah, sure.' The rider soon got a call on her comm link. "Yeah?"

"AJ, meet at us at the track. I think Bracken's found something," came the message.

"Okay, we'll meet you there. Time to gear up and solve this mystery."

(Scene Shift- New Domino City- Ren's POV)

I swear, I was half-tempted to jump out the window despite the drop just to get out of this hospital! The doctor pretty much insisted I stay longer since I was spouting some really weird things...probably think I DO have a concussion and damaged some important part of my brain.

This whole world that I seemed to have landed in is...so weird. No one's riding on dragons at all! The only dragons (if I can even call them that since they look NOTHING like the ones I'm used to) I've seen so far were from something known as duels where you fight against another with holograms. And some of the duels can take place on these things called duel runners. ...yeah, my head hurt after trying to make sense of it all the first time I was watching it from the TV screen in this room.

Of course, after a while of thinking, it made some better sense. The reason why the doc must have thought I was crazy was because I probably did sound a bit crazy. Whoever brought me here must have made a cover story for me and now I messed it up. Great...way to go, Mori...

I sighed and leaned back into the pillows. I wonder how Eric, AJ, and Jazz are doing. No doubt that by now they had noticed me going missing. I mean, they are used to me disappearing for a day or two, but for weeks? They'd know something was wrong then. Or that I would have sent some notice to them that I'd be gone for longer than usual. Boy, I'd be getting quite the lecture from AJ after all this.

"Wonder how well I could do with jumping out the window," I muttered lowly to myself, looking at the window and not hearing the door open.

"I wouldn't advise that," came a reply, startling me out of my thoughts (I think my heart stopped for half a second). I whirled around to face the owner. The voice belonged to a guy about my age with dark spiky hair with blond highlights and dark blue eyes. "It's a rather nasty drop from this height, especially with how the ground is."

"Can't be any worse than- wait! You're the guy that found me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is Bleize okay?! Oh, scales, if she's broken a leg or any other bone, I-!"

A hand clamped over my mouth before I could finish the rant. "Calm down. Your dragon's okay."

"She is?" I don't know if he could understand what I said since my voice was muffled.

"A little hard to keep her hidden, but otherwise okay." He took his hand away. "Now, let's get you out of here."

"Uh, how? The doctors think I hit my head too hard and am speaking nonsense."

"Just follow my lead, okay? We're going to make it look like you were using a code to refer to your duel runner. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think."

(Scene Shift- Normal POV- Down City)

AJ and Ori came up to two other racers. One was a young man who was about AJ's age with silver hair and pale skin riding a black psi-class dragon while the other was a dark-haired girl about the same age as AJ riding a white sky-class dragon. "Eric, Jazz. What've you guys found?" AJ asked, getting down onto the ground.

The guy, Eric, got off his dragon. "Well, remember the report of how a lot of people and dragons disappeared from a section of the street same time as Ren and Bleize went missing?" he said.

"Yeah, hard not to. What of it?"

"I went down the same street to look for clues and found this," the girl, Jazz, replied. She pulled out a piece of cloth.

"That's it?"

"Hey, this is technically a piece of important evidence."

"A piece of cloth isn't going to help us find Ren. Here, let me see it." AJ reached for it.

"Hold on, I need to get you some gloves."

"It's just a piece of cloth, Jazz. It's not like it's going to- OUCH!" When AJ grabbed the cloth, it sparked with some dark energy that caused her to drop it onto the ground. Ori let out a surprised roar at that, glaring at the strange cloth that harmed his partner. "I'm okay, Ori...what in the world happened, though?"

"That's the thing! For some reason, it sparked whenever Eric or I touched it. Even when our dragons tried grabbing it!" The other two dragons nodded to confirm this.

"Just what is it made of?"

Eric answered this time. "Dunno. I asked some of my pals in the academy to have it checked out. There's nothing special about it. And it seems like the only people it shocks are the three of us along with our dragon partners."

"Think it's some new black draconium gear?"

"Doubt it," Jazz sighed. "If it was, why would it work only on our dragons and not someone else's?"

"Then what else could it be? Not like it's from another world...right?"

"Who knows, but whatever this is-" Jazz held up the cloth with a gloved hand. "-might be the key to figuring out what happened to Ren and Bleize."

(Scene Shift- Later That Night- AJ's POV)

This was nearly getting hopeless. The disappearance of Ren, Bleize, and all those people and dragons has left the city in chaos. I doubt even the Dragon Booster would know what had happened. The only thing we have as a lead is a piece of cloth that causes harm to Eric, Jazz, me, and our dragons. Would it be the same with Ren? Heh. No doubt he'd throw obscenities left and right after it'd shock him.

 _'We'll find him, Alyssa,'_ Ori sent to me. Yes, we can communicate through thought. I don't know if all orange dragons are capable of it, or if this is due to Ori's father Propheci.

"Yeah, I know...but what had happened?! It's like they vanished into thin air!" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Scales, what if they got abducted and we didn't know about it?"

 _'I know what Propheci is capable of, and I don't think he'd be able to have that many people and dragons kidnapped without something showing up on the cameras. This could be something different.'_

"Okay, but what?"

 _'There's something I heard when I was a hatchling. Around the time of the sub-species of the dragons were coming around, there were a few that disappeared for a time before returning along with their riders. It wasn't exactly important, so not many of the human history books have recorded it. Or any of the ancient texts.'_

"You think that these disappearances have something to do with that?"

 _'Possibly. When they returned, it looked like they had came out of some sort of intense battle. The humans and the dragons didn't tell what happened, so no one bothered trying to dig further for information. So, no need to keep it written.'_

"Then how..?"

 _'It was passed down through the Prophets. They were certain it could happen again, considering one of the dragons that went missing was an ancestor to the orange dragons.'_

"Drac, if only we had some way of finding out more info about that. We could figure out more of what happened to the ones that disappeared." I looked up. "I just hope Ren is safe."

 _'I'm sure he is. He knows better than to risk his and Bleize's life.'_

"I guess." It's not him looking for trouble I was worried about, though. It was trouble finding him.

(Scene Shift- A Few Weeks Later- New Domino City- Yusei's POV)

Three...two..one... "Whoo-hoo! Yeah, Bleize!" Ren shouted as he and Bleize dashed by. This had to be the twentieth lap already, yet it didn't seem like they'd be slowing down anytime soon.

It's been almost a month since pulling him out of the hospital. Bleize had been happy to have him back (almost crushing him with a hug and then laying on top of him to where I was surprised he could breathe). He spent a good deal of the time he got out fixing the saddle. Of course, this also included the times when he would throw a fit, leave it alone, then come back to it because it wasn't going to fix itself.

He managed to tell all of us about where he was from. The different dragon species, the gears, and some history he could remember ("History isn't my best subject. I slept in that class...a lot...hey, stop laughing!"). He couldn't show us any of the gear he and his team had because he didn't have any at the time of what happened to make him come to this world.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a whole lot we could do for him. It was hard enough keeping Bleize from making news and having her hide (easier said than done). Ren had a bit of a hard time trying to figure out where he was because he couldn't read any of the signs here. Looking through some of what he had, I could tell why. Just glad at least one of us was with him or we'd be having to search the whole city for him.

"Whew! I think we broke old records," I heard Ren say, snapping me out of my thoughts. Bleize let out a snort in agreement.

"So you both are finished?" I asked.

"Almost. One more lap should do it."

I sighed. "Okay, but just _one_ lap this time, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Bleize went back to the starting line and then made a dash once ready. It still shocked me to know that the dragons Ren lived with could keep up with a duel runner, or even out-speed one with how fast Bleize could run. 'Course, he said with the right gear, Bleize could go about twice as fast as she could normally.

However, right as they were about to finish the lap, some force seemed to knock Bleize off her feet and send both her and Ren crashing into the ground. "Ren?!" I ran onto the track where Ren was laying.

He groaned, pulling off his helmet and rubbing his head. "Well _that_ hurt...a lot."

I pulled him back onto his feet, putting a hand on his back when he stumbled. "What happened?"

"Dunno. Felt kind of like something ran into us." Bleize got on her feet, shaking her head. "Kind of like...oh no..."

"Ren?"

"We've got to go, now!"

"What? Why?"

"Wraith dragons! That's the _only_ thing I can think of that made me crash!"

"Wraith dragons? Ren, you aren't making a lot of-" A hissing sound came from a few feet in front of us. Bleize started growling as this black dragon appeared out of nowhere. Purple designs crisscrossed its body and its eyes glowed eerily. "Is that...?"

"Yep. And we don't have any ramming gear to fight it."

The dragon let out a growl, getting ready to jump at us. Just as it did, Bleize jumped at it and tackled it to the ground. The Wraith dragon snapped at her, trying to get her off. She snarled, keeping out of range of the teeth. It got the better of her by putting its hind legs on her stomach and shoving her off. She landed with a thud on the asphalt.

"Bleize! Okay, that's it. Screw not having a weapon!" Ren rushed to the Wraith dragon approaching the fallen Bleize.

"Ren, hold on!"

He either didn't hear me or ignored me because he jumped on the Wraith dragon's back. It roared and tried to shake him off, but he held on. "I'm...not...gonna...let...you...hurt...my...FRIEND!" he grunted as he held on.

Bleize managed to get back onto her own two feet, looking distressed when she saw Ren on the back of the Wraith dragon. She let out a short roar and produced a mag-stream (Ren explained what those were with Bleize giving a demonstration) to pick him up off of the Wraith dragon and onto her back. Ren gave her a pat on the neck. "Atta girl."

The Wraith dragon let out a snarl, showing that it wasn't down just yet. "Yusei, you might want to get off the track."

"Why?"

"'Cause what I'm about to do is so stupid that I doubt even the craziest rider would do it...or, at the least, what a Dragon Winds rider WOULD do."

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I thought it'd be better to listen to him than risk whatever he had planned. Right as I made it back to the stands, Ren and Bleize had raced past the Wraith dragon, making it chase after them. Before they could reach the turn, Ren had Bleize turn back around and charge right at the Wraith dragon. Not expecting the sudden change in direction, it was crashed into and sent to the ground. Bleize managed to catch herself to keep from ending up on the ground again.

(Ren's POV)

"Ahahah...ha...I think my heart stopped a little," I panted. Bleize let out a worried rumble. "I'll be okay, girl. Now to find out what to do with-" I stopped when the Wraith dragon got back up and then ran off opposite of us. "Hey! Get back here!"

I heard Yusei yell my name behind us, but I ignored him. I was more focused on making sure the Wraith dragon didn't get out into the city and cause havoc. The dragon went into the exit tunnel, Bleize and I close behind, and ran straight for one of the walls. Instead of crashing, it went _through_ the wall. _What in the world?! Oh, shit!_ I thought as Bleize crashed into a solid wall.

Groaning, we both tried to recover from the run-in. "Drac, man...sorry 'bout that, Bleize..." I got a rumble as a reply from her. I got back up (I fell out of the saddle...again...good thing I remembered to put my helmet back on!) and went up to the wall. I put my hand on it, finding it solid. "How in the hell did the Wraith dragon go through that wall? Could there...have been a portal? Back to home?"

"Rrr..?" Bleize lightly growled, tilting her head.

I shook my head, going up to pat her side. "We'll find a way to get back home, Bleize. For now, let's head back to where Yusei is and call it a day."

(Scene Shift- Yusei's POV)

"What in the world was that, Ren?" I asked when he and Bleize came back. "It didn't get into the city, right?"

"Naw, it didn't. And I already said it was a Wraith dragon," he replied, waving it off.

"I mean, what _is_ a Wraith Dragon. You've obviously dealt with them before."

"They're basically any dragon under the control of the gear they're wearing. They're able to turn invisible, but they're pretty much no more than tools with that gear on them. Whoever has the means to will be able to cause quite a bit of chaos."

"Any clues on what they're doing _here_?"

He shook his head. "I don't know...but I intend to find out."

 **A/N: Another short chapter, sorry guys XD I just feel like I'm trying to stretch them out too long and end up writing too much in the end. That's what happened in the prologue to Dragons' Souls! Again, I'll try to write longer chapters in the future (I kind of suspect this story will be a long one like a lot of the others).**


End file.
